1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an air power mobile generator including an electric generator and a wind fan rotated by artificial wind produced by moving objects such as automobiles, ships, airplanes, trains, helicopters and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different kinds of wind mills have been used to generate electricity by capturing natural wind. In order to capture strong wind, there is a need to build a high wind tower with a huge fan at a certain place where strong wind blows. As such, the utility of the wind mills are limited, depend on natural wind, and are costly.
Further, FIG. 1 illustrates a triboelectric power generator 10 disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/076,646, which was filed on Nov. 11, 2013. The triboelectric power generator 10 includes a rotating cylinder 11 having a triboelectric material 12, a rotating shaft 13 connected to the rotating cylinder 11 and including a wind fan 14 connected to a front end of the rotating shaft 13 to rotate the rotating shaft 13 and rotating cylinder 11, a housing 15 for covering the rotating cylinder 11, a plurality of electrodes 16 attached to the housing 16 and disposed between the rotating cylinder 11 and the housing 15, in which the triboelectric material 12 is negatively charged and the electrode 16 is positively charged when the electrode 16 is in contact with the triboelectric material 12 during rotation of the rotating cylinder 11, thereby generating triboelectric charges that can be saved in a battery 18. This triboelectric power generator 10 uses triboelectric effects to generate electricity such that it might be deficient to be used to run a heavy vehicle requiring a high voltage power supply.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a power generator which can generate electricity not using naturally blowing wind like a wind mill which has a limited utility depending on the natural phenomena.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,872 to Thomas describes an apparatus for generating electrical energy from the rotation of an automobile wheel. Thomas teaches using permanent magnets and wire coils installed inside the wheel and tire to generate electricity. Also, US Pub. No. 2009/0322099 describes a rotational generator using the rotational mechanical energy of rotating wheels, wherein the electricity is generated by magnets attached in the rotating wheels in a similar manner taught by Thomas. As such, these references can teach producing small amount of electricity by using magnets embedded in the wheels.
However, the prior art does not teach producing high amount of electricity by utilizing wasting mechanical energy of rotating wheels of moving objects such as automobiles, trains, airplanes, ships, helicopter and the like. Further, the prior art does not teach utilizing wasting mechanical energy of non-moving objects such as machines and equipment used in many different industries and assembly plants.